Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Idea Wiki This wiki seems being vandalized for days by several users, namely User:KingdomHeartsBlows. (...) and maybe others. Several articles, user pages and talk pages have been blanked or moved around. Images of genitals have been uploaded and other users have been harassed. Help needed! --Weas-El Talk| 12:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've blocked the offenders and reverted their contributions - it looks like Magnus User was reverting vandalism, not vandalising. If I've missed something, let me know here and I'll deal with it RandomTime 13:41, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, I'll do that. Sorry for wrongly accusing Magnus User, you're right, I misinterpreted his comments. --Weas-El Talk| 13:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) The Green Hornet Wiki This IP had vandalize that wikia, by creating useless pages.[[user:Quiet Man|''Quiet Man]] (talk) 21:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Deleted. 21:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :: ::This IP have also created useless pages.[[user:Quiet Man|Quiet Man]] (talk) 08:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Dora The Explorer There's alot of vandals editing that wiki and it could use to be cleaned up Daipenmon :Can you give me a link to the wiki? 23:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : also Billycastleman needs to be blockedDaipenmon 23:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) http://doratheexplorer.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges Daipenmon :Should be done. 00:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Eternal Sonata Wiki Over at the Eternal Sonata Wiki the user Hate Aselia has been vandalizing multiple pages on at least three occasions. Other users have reverted the vandalism, but the Administrator has not been highly active there recently and is not around to ban the user. I'm hoping you guys can help. Thanks. Revitalizer 04:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Done 'RandomTime' 10:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks RandomTime. Revitalizer 20:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism at Inheriwiki * 186.82.128.132 (yesterday) * 186.87.99.158 (today) I was online by luck during both attacks and could intervene quickly. Is there a way to temporarily block an IP range? --Weas-El Talk| 11:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :No, Mediawiki only allows range blocks of up to /16 (that is to say the first half of the IP needs to be the same for a block to be supported). 'RandomTime' 11:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks for the info. --Weas-El Talk| 11:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) IP user block request. IP User "66.154.118.135" has been vandalizing the pages at http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki for the past hour or so. Our admins aren't currently available to do so. Please help. --Occam's Razor 13:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.154.118.135 --Occam's Razor 13:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Local admins got there before us, I'll keep an eye out to see if he returns 'RandomTime' 17:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Mass blanks at polish wikis Hey, there is a guy who keeps vandalising polish wikis, example of what he done recently is here. I asked someone if it's possible to globally ban him once, so I banned him twice through Phalanx, but looks like I don't know how to effictively use that tool or he just has dynamic IP, though a staff said it's static. Admin of this wiki asks if it's possible to mass revert the vandalism. Sorry if the message is a little chaotic, I'm in Easter mode. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 16:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like he's been Phalanxed now, I've reverted his edits on the contribs link you posted. 'RandomTime' 17:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::He's back, can't deal with him. I guess Phalanx doesn't do much harm for him neither his IP, even though he had multiple accounts from same IP, it could be 2 people. http://wielkabrytania.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Minkacz2. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 09:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) 82%2B19 http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:Contributi/82%2B19 This user is a our known vandal.-- 21:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Not a cross wiki vandal. 23:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ongoing vandalism at Liberapedia please stop the vandal IP -- 01:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Done 'RandomTime' 06:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Always the same stupid http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:Contributi/50.16.239.166 Thank You!-- 06:29, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Just on that wiki. Doesn't need a global block. 22:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Half-Life Machinima Wiki This wiki has consistently been vandalized for a period of months, apparently to target the Janus Syndicate group and user J*Rod. I've done my best to clean up the vandalism whenever I log on, but the vandals persisted and no admins have appeared to help out. The vandals include users Thelategreatowenhart and Jacob Salas as well as IPs 86.134.34.84, 109.156.213.138, 84.208.105.101, and 69.116.233.53. WhiteKnightJS 23:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Continuing vandalism involving Mass Effect Wiki The same user who was vandalizing the Mass Effect Wiki, reported here, is spreading out to other wikis, posting the same "I hate the Mass Effect Wiki" message embedded in a picture from Photobucket or ImageShack. The URL to the picture changes each time but the content is the same. * 174.140.165.188 on the Mass Effect Wiki * 66.154.118.135 on the Dragon Age Wiki * Spithog98 on the Dragon Ball Wiki -- actual account is '''S%D1%80ithog98', same tactic of using special characters he used on the Mass Effect Wiki to create dozens of accounts that appear to be the same as Lancer1289, admin on that wiki. Previous accounts used on the Mass Effect Wiki: * Idontcares * Istilldontcares * Imoredontcaresnow * Inevercaresolittle * Name's Jack 101 * Jack's the name, Lancer, deal with it * Lаnсеr1289 (L%D0%B0n%D1%81%D0%B5r1289) * Ŀаncer1289 (%C4%BF%D0%B0ncer1289) * Lançer1289 (Lan%C3%A7er1289) (see the block log on the Mass Effect Wiki for the full list of similar accounts) — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, hadn't got some of those usernames yet. We're aware, and the best thing right now would be for anyone who sees him to post a link to a contribs page where he's vandalised, it doesn't take long to undo the damage once we've found him RandomTime 14:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::He is back as http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/%C4%B9%D0%B0ncer1289 no local admins and no one on the vstf irc is responding. --Occam's Razor 12:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ;More accounts from this guy : * Ĺanсеr1289 * Ancer1289 * Lancer9999 * 9821reсnaL * 9821recnaL - Looks the same as above, but apperently one of the characters in the name is different. --Anon(Talk) 17:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ;More accounts : * Sdsjhdks * Cerlan2981 * Lancer sucks * Ĺancėr1289 (%C4%B9anc%C4%97r1289) * Lаnceгl289 (L%D0%B0nce%D0%B3l289) Good luck with the hunt. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Already blocked. Thanks. 06:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Assassin's Creed Wiki This came to me with reference to the above section, but a new vandal has come up Mega-Lantron12890000000. Currently he is at the Assassin's Creed Wiki, and there are no active admins online. So could someone drop by. Lancer1289 20:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :same user did thisbusy little git. ''The Evil Dr. F'' 21:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) already banned on borderlands ::He's done it to the Cod wiki too. His IP should be global banned now. --Callofduty4 21:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) This is the same person who is adding the vandalism regarding the Mass Effect Wiki. You can add now add threats of physical violence to the list of offenses. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ignore them, they're empty threats, and overreacting makes the situation worse RandomTime 16:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Narutopedia Several IP has been vandalizing Narutopeda and they seams to be able to change their numbers. They also left some messages that makes me worried. Like: "I'LL TELL YOU what i told that other fag who undid me and my friends edits... STOP ITTTT!!!", & "Stop it. Me and my friends are just trying to have fun by messing up some pages. You are ruining it for us". Jacce | Talk | 12:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) 75.246.230.143 vandalism by 75.246.230.143. — Jeff G. ツ 22:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Single edit, 11 hours ago. No action is needed RandomTime 23:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :